Hoch sollt Ihr leben
by Berendis
Summary: Für Sir Cadogan und die maulende Myrte ist das Weihnachtsfest eine äusserst trübsinnige Angelegenheit...


_Disclaimer:_ Wie immer gehört nichts mir – leider, leider… :seufz: Myrte und Cadogan haben schon Recht, diese Welt ist einfach ungerecht...

_A/N:_ Eine kleine Weihnachts-FF für euch – die eigentlich gar nicht so weihnachtlich ist. Und die Idee dazu stammt nicht von mir, sondern von Sil, nur fürchte ich, dass ich ihrer genialen Idee nicht besonders gerecht geworden bin. Ausserdem ist diese FF schon bald ein Jahr alt...

Nun ja, posten tu ich sie jetzt trotzdem und ich hoffe, dass ich damit doch das eine oder andere Lächeln auf eure Gesichter zaubern kann. Frohe Weihnachten und einen unfallfreien Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

_Widmung:_ Für Silivren, für die wunderbare Idee und ganz einfach so!

**Hoch sollt Ihr leben**

_Eine Fanfiction von Berendis, Idee von Silivren_

Trübsinnig sass Sir Cadogan auf seiner Wiese und kickte hin und wieder gegen sein Schwert, das seit gut einem Jahr am selben Ort im Boden steckte und das sich, allen Anstrengungen Sir Cadogans zum Trotz, einfach nicht herausziehen liess. Zwar hatte er auch seine Nachbarbilder um Hilfe gebeten, doch seltsamerweise hatte ihm keines helfen wollen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er im Schloss nicht besonders beliebt zu sein – Cadogan hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass es damit zusammenhing, dass er dem Gärtner aus dem dritten Stock kürzlich durch seinen wohlgepflegten Rasen geritten war, wobei dieser Vorfall seiner Meinung nach ein Unfall gewesen und eines solchen Aufhebens nicht wert war.

Doch damit war noch lange nicht begründet, weshalb er nun ganz alleine dasass und sein Schwert malträtierte, während all seine Nachbarbildnisse leer waren. Oh, er wusste nur zu gut, wo ihre Bewohner alle steckten. Unten im Erdgeschoss, in einem schon lange nicht mehr verwendeten Zimmer, da gab es ein riesiges Wandgemälde, das die Hauselfen jedes Jahr festlich schmückten, wenn es auf Weihnachten zuging. Und dort feierten alle Bilder Hogwarts' ein rauschendes Weihnachtsfest – das hiess, fast alle, denn Sir Cadogan war dieses Jahr nicht eingeladen worden. Alles, was er hatte, waren ein paar lausige Tannenzweige und singende Glaskugeln an seinem Bilderrahmen.

„Frechheit!", teilte er seinem Schwert mit, welches jedoch, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, stumm blieb. „Selbst das dumme, fette Pony wurde eingeladen... nur ich nicht. Ich, Sir Cadogan, stolzer Verfechter der Landesehre! Ha! Was für ein grausamer Spass!"

Seine Stimme hallte im leeren Gang wieder und die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war ein schiefes „Stille Nacht" von den singenden Kugeln. Mit einem lautstarken Seufzer und nachdrücklichem Scheppern seiner Rüstung streckte er sich längs auf seiner Wiese aus.

Nicht einmal ein Schüler war da, mit dem er sich hätte unterhalten können. Natürlich waren sie alle beim Weihnachtsball des Trimagischen Turniers, restlos – die älteren tanzend und sich amüsierend im Gewimmel in der grossen Halle und die jüngeren, die nicht in die Halle hinein durften, spähten durch ein Fenster hinein, so lange, bis McGonagall oder Snape kamen und sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück scheuchten.

Aber niemand hatte Zeit für Sir Cadogan, der sich mittlerweile ganz schön vernachlässigt fühlte. Abermals seufzte er lautstark und verfluchte die Sonne, die seine Wiese beschien – im Moment war ihm eher nach einem deftigen Gewitter oder zumindest einem Schneesturm. Dann wäre vielleicht auch bei ihm ein bisschen weihnachtliche Stimmung aufgekommen, aber so...

Ächzend und scheppernd richtete er sich auf und schritt so würdevoll es in seiner schweren Rüstung möglich war aus seinem Bild heraus. Sieben Bilder nacht rechts, so wusste er, war ein Bildnis von fünf versoffenen Zauberern und die hatten ihre Rumflaschen hoffentlich nicht mit auf das grosse Fest genommen, schliesslich gab es da genügend anderes zu trinken.

Tatsächlich stiess er in besagtem Bildnis auf fünf halbleere Flaschen, bekränzt mit Stachelbeerzweigen, und er stibitzte sich zwei davon. Die fünf Zauberer würden das kaum bemerken, waren sie doch nie nüchtern genug, um fünf Flaschen nicht für zehn zu halten. Leise kichernd ging Sir Cadogan zurück in sein Bild und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden.

„Prost!", wünschte er den singenden Kugeln, die gerade mit „Leise rieselt der Schnee" anfingen, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Ah... vielleicht lässt sich diese verfluchte Nacht doch ganz angenehm verleben..."

xXx

Deprimiert schwebte Myrte durch die menschenleeren Gänge der Schule. Weihnachten war eine der schrecklichsten Zeiten im Jahr – alle waren so fröhlich und in grausam anmutender Festlaune. Ausnahmslos jeder steckte sich am Weihnachtsfieber an – nun ja, jeder ausser ihr. Ihr schlug das ganze Trara um dieses dumme Fest nur aufs Gemüt und versetzte sie in eine regelrechte Weltuntergangsstimmung.

Ein paar kichernde Feen waren an diesem Abend so lange um sie herumgeschwirrt, bis sie trübsinnig genug gewesen war, um auf den Astronomieturm zu steigen und sich herunterzustürzen – mitten im freien Fall war ihr aber schliesslich eingefallen, dass sie ja nicht noch einmal sterben konnte. Enttäuscht hatte sie abgebremst und war durch die Mauer zurück ins Schloss geschwebt. Nun durchquerte sie leise vor sich hinmurmelnd die leeren Gänge, nicht darauf achtend, wo sie hinkam.

„Selbst die Bilder feiern Weihnachten", grummelte sie, „selbst die dummen, einfältigen Bilder..."

Vorhin war sie aus Versehen in dem leeren Raum gelandet, in dem sich alle Bildbewohner in einem riesigen Wandgemälde versammelt hatten. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen gewesen, singende Glaskugeln und Feen hatten für musikalische Unterhaltung gesorgt, während der dicke Koch, der sonst in der Nähe der Küche hing, Leckereien verteilt hatte. Myrte war mit lautem Gejohle begrüsst und mit Tannenzweigen von den Feen wieder aus dem Zimmer gejagt worden. Nicht, dass sie hätte bleiben wollen...

Verstimmt schwebte sie durch eine Wand und landete in einem weiteren leeren Gang – zumindest erschien er ihr leer, bis eine leicht lallende Stimme sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass da ausser ihr doch noch jemand war.

„Holla, schöne Jungfrau, was führt Euch in dieser trübsten aller trüben Nächte zu meinem Bildnis?"

Myrte schnaubte und schwebte weiter. Von wegen schöne Jungfrau – bestimmt war das Peeves, der sich mal wieder ein Spässchen erlaubte. Gleich würden ihr Misteln oder Weihnachtskugeln um die Ohren fliegen – nicht, dass das ihren Ohren tatsächlich hätte etwas anhaben können... sie seufzte.

„He, Fräulein – nicht weggehen... leistet mir doch ein bisschen Gesellschaft in dieser unheiligen Nacht!"

„Hör auf mich zu nerven, Peeves", fauchte Myrte und wollte durch eine angrenzende Mauer davon schweben.

„Aber nicht doch!", rief die Stimme hinter ihr und sie hörte ein blechernes Klappern. „Ihr verwechselt mich da mit jemandem... mein Name ist nicht Peews... Peels... wie auch immer. Ich bin jedenfalls Sir Cadogan und ich biete Euch freigiebig an, diese dreimal verfluchte Nacht mit mir durchzutrinken... das heisst, Ihr könnt Euch ja nicht betrinken... nun, sei's drum, edle Dame, Eure Gesellschaft wäre mir nichtsdestotrotz höchst willkommen!"

Myrte hielt inne und drehte sich um. Sir Cadogan? Tatsächlich, da hing sein Gemälde, das seit einem Jahr im ganzen Schloss bekannt und verspottet war, behängt mit diesen lächerlichen singenden Kugeln und ein bisschen Grünzeug. Damals, vor einem Jahr, war Cadogan so leichtsinnig gewesen und hatte den Mörder Black in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gelassen, der daraufhin den Freund des jungen Potters bedroht hatte, obwohl er doch eigentlich auf der Suche nach Potter selbst gewesen war.

Myrte seufzte leise und schwebte etwas näher zu Cadogans Portrait. Eigentlich war es ja wirklich zu schade, dass Black Harry Potter nicht erwischt hatte – sie hätte Harry wirklich liebend gerne einen Platz in ihrem Klo angeboten. Zu zweit wäre das Leben – oder eher der lebende Tod – schon viel angenehmer gewesen, zu zweit liess es sich auch viel besser trübsinnig sein – und ausserdem sah dieser Potter-Junge einfach verboten gut aus.

Myrte seufzte abermals und ihr wurde die Grausamkeit dieser Welt wieder einmal in vollen Ausmassen bewusst. Harry Potter schien leider nicht die Absicht zu haben, in nächster Zukunft zu sterben, also würde sie auch weiterhin Weihnachten und andere Feste in trübsinniger Einsamkeit verbringen müssen.

„He, Jungfrau! Was ist nun? Bleibt Ihr oder bleibt Ihr nicht? Denn das ist hier die Frage!"

Cadogans Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie besah sich den Ritter etwas genauer. In seinen Händen hielt er je eine Flasche Rum und sein Nasenspitz war schon bedenklich rot. Er schwankte leicht, doch dafür sprach er noch erstaunlich klar.

„Was bringt Euch dazu, in dieser finsteren Nacht alleine und – wie ich mit Entsetzen bemerkt habe – ohne jeglichen Schutz durch die Gänge dieses düsteren Gemäuers zu schweben, anmutig wie Ihr seid?"

Myrte verdrehte die Augen. Der kleine Ritter schien doch schon mehr intus zu haben als ihm gut tat.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht, um mich mit schrägen Typen wie dir zu unterhalten, Cadogan. Warum feierst du nicht mit den anderen Bildern?", fragte sie gelangweilt.

„Ach, welch tragische Geschichte ist dies!", rief der Ritter theatralisch, begleitet von einem furchtbar schiefen „Jingle Bells" der Kugeln. „Es ist kaum zwei Wochen her, da ging mir wieder einmal das Pony durch – ein furchtbares Vieh, wenn ich das bemerken darf – und raste wie von Sinnen durch alle möglichen Gemälde. Leider, leider war darunter auch das Bildnis des irischen Gärtners aus dem zweiten Stock und dessen lange gepflegter Rasen ist nun dahin – wohl um mich für diese Tat zu schmähen, lud man mich nicht ein."

„Oh ja, welch tragischer Vorfall – und wie äusserst ungerecht, dass der eigentliche Missetäter, nämlich dein Pony, trotzdem eingeladen wurde", schnaubte Myrte und verkniff sich ein schwaches Grinsen. Kaum zu glauben, wie dumm dieser Ritter war – er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, es könne an dem Vorfall mit Black liegen. Nun, Cadogan war auch noch nie dafür bekannt gewesen, sonderlich viel Grips unter seinem Blechhelm zu haben.

„Oh ja, oh ja... die Welt ist ungerecht, nicht wahr, holde Dame?" Der Ritter schniefte und schwenkte seine Rumflaschen, wobei er den Rum auf der ganzen Wiese verspritzte.

„Myrte reicht vollkommen aus, danke", erwiderte Myrte kopfschüttelnd.

„Myrte – welch grandioser Name für eine so schöne Gestalt wie Ihr sie seid – und doch wird er Eurer Schönheit nicht im geringsten gerecht", rief Cadogan und machte eine schwungvolle Verbeugung, die damit endete, dass er auf seiner Nasenspitze landete. Myrte konnte sich das Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen, als sie zusah, wie der betrunkene Ritter sich mühsam aufrappelte und schwankend wieder zu stehen kam, während die Kugeln ein fröhliches „Deck the Halls" trällerten.

„Verfluchte Rüstung", murmelte er und schüttelte sich – was zu erneuten Gleichgewichtsstörungen führte und einige Sekunden später fand der kleine Ritter sich abermals im Gras wieder. „Was soll's", sagte er und schwenkte seine Flaschen, deren Inhalt mittlerweile das Gras getränkt hatte.

„Nun denn, holdes Fräulein Myrte", begann er, „was gedenkt Ihr in dieser grauenhaften Nacht noch zu unternehmen?"

„Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich mich umbringen", antwortete Myrte und verfiel augenblicklich zurück in ihre trübselige Stimmung. „Aber da ich es nicht kann... werde ich mich wohl in mein Klo zurückziehen und vor mich hin dämmern", seufzte sie. „Dieses Leben ist wirklich nicht zu ertragen..."

„Wie Recht Ihr habt", pflichtete Cadogan ihr bei, „nur zu richtig, was Ihr da sagt. Dieses Leben ist einfach zu grausam, nicht wahr? Nun, das Schicksal von uns Bildern und Geistern ist, dass wir leider für die Ewigkeit gemacht sind... zu schade, zu schade...", murmelte er und schüttete die letzten Tropfen Rum in seinen Mund.

„Ja, leider...", murmelte Myrte. Sie schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. Geist zu sein war wirklich kein Vergnügen... und Bild zu sein musste es ebenso wenig sein. Aber die Welt war grausam, das hatte sie schon immer gewusst. Von daher war diese Erkenntnis auch keine neue und sie beschloss, dass sie den betrunkenen Ritter nun mit seinem Rum und seinen Kugeln alleine lassen würde.

„Ich empfehle mich dann mal", sagte sie undeutlich. Cadogan deutete eine Verbeugung an und winkte ihr mit einer leeren Rumflasche.

„Kommt gut heim und ein frohes Neues Jahr! Frohe Ostern und Pfingsten! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Hoch sollt Ihr Leben, an der Decke sollt Ihr kleben..."

Cadogans Stimme verfolgte Myrte den Gang hinab, doch irgendwann verklang sie und wurde zu einem markerschütternden Schnarchen. Myrte grinste abermals, ansonsten eine Seltenheit bei ihr, doch an diesem Abend schien es schon beinahe zur Gewohnheit zu werden.

Und selbst als die Schüler langsam in ihre Schlafsäle zurückkehrten und Myrte irgendwo an einer Decke schwebte und sie von oben beobachtete, konnte sie nicht mehr so richtig trübsinnig werden, auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr anstrengte. Stattdessen erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie geistesabwesend „Hoch sollt Ihr leben, an der Decke sollt Ihr kleben", vor sich hinsummte.


End file.
